movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ribble Steam Railway
The Ribble Steam Railway is a standard gauge preserved railway in Lancashire, in the United Kingdom. It was opened to the public on 17 September 2005, running along Preston Docks. The railway began by housing much of the collection from the previously closed Southport Railway Museum (Steamport), which was based in the old Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway engine shed at Southport (BR shed code 27C). History The project was first started in 1973, a preservation centre opened in Southport, on the Derby Road, in a refurbished Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway steam shed. However, the shed was becoming a costly burden to handle for the museum, so a relocation scheme was started. Preston Docks was chosen as the new location for the museum. Preston Docks has a large railway network, that used to serve the vast docks and quays. But when the docks closed, the railway was not used. The project finally closed the Southport Railway Museum in 1999. The project's new site now could be re-developed with new large workshops, platforms and a museum. The first building to open was the Workshop, in 2001.RSR history page Locomotives could now go into the building, and more space could now be utilised. Next to the workshop, is the machine shop, built in 1978. At the other end of the workshop is the visitor centre, which contains the museum, cafe, shop and railway platform. The museum was finally completed in 2004. The collection of locomotives (61, two on loan from the National Railway Museum, one from the Lancashire and Yorkshire Railway Trust. 58 are currently on site.), is one of the largest collection of locomotives in the United Kingdom.The Railway Magazine issue 1294, February 2009 Operations The museum also operates passenger services to Strand Road Crossing and back, from its own station – Preston Riverside. The frequency of its trains are every hour, and are usually made up of two or more Mark 1 coaches and a small steam engine or diesel engine.Visit Lancashire information on the train services This service is only operational in the summer months. A separate company, Ribble Rail, handles the freight traffic that uses the dock lines. Ribble Rail takes over from the Colas Rail locomotive, and carries the load – Bitumen – down to the Total plant near the Preston Riverside station. A Colas Rail-operated train arrives at the riverside sidings near Strand Road Crossing with loaded oil tanks. The locomotive uncouples, runs round and takes the empty wagons. This process occurs very early in the morning on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. From here Ribble Rail shunts these wagons to the siding serving the nearby Total bitumen plant. After unloading, Ribble Rail returns the wagons to the riverside sidings for pick-up. Future The museum is currently located in an industrial estate, and is not well publicised. There were plans to build a station at the Strand Road Crossing, so that the railway could serve the busier side of the docks, in order that the line might be marketed as a passenger service in addition to pleasure rides. One of the more recent projects that is now planned to be underway in 2017 is the installation of a turntable at Riverside station, this will allow the operational running fleet to be turned in a bid to even out flangewear, it will also be ideal for when visiting locomotives visit the line. A L&YR signal box was bought for the railway. It will be restored to its original condition, and put near the Preston Riverside station. Main foundation works are now complete, now awaiting a block construction wall to sit the box on to. There have also been plans to extend the railway to the Ribble Link canal. The route would offer 1.5 miles extra to the line, although plans for this have not been finalised as major funding streams need to be found, in order to raise the huge amount of funds required for such a significant project.The Railway Magazine issue 1294, February 2009 Steam locomotives The railway has a large collection of industrial steam engines and one main line locomotive. *FW = Facing Riverside *FE = Facing Strand Road Operational steam locomotives Steam locomotives undergoing overhaul or restoration Locomotives in storage Diesel locomotives The railway has a large collection of diesel locomotives either for shunting or use on passenger trains. Operational diesel locomotives Diesel locomotives under restoration / repair Diesel locomotives stored awaiting repair Locos on display in the museum Locomotives that aren't currently planned to be overhauled or if there isn't a space available in the workshop are displayed inside the museum until they're called into the workshop. Steam locomotives Diesel locomotives Operational locos elsewhere Steam locomotives Diesel locomotives N/A Former RSR Residents Steam locomotives Diesel locomotives N/A See also * Riversway * Riversway railway station * Strand Road Crossing * Preston * List of transport museums References External links * The Official Railway website * Preston Docks information on the railway * Pictures of the railway * YouTube videos of the Ribble Steam Railway Category:Heritage railways in Lancashire Category:Tourist attractions in Lancashire Category:Ribble Steam Railway Category:Railway lines opened in 1882 Category:Railway lines opened in 2005 Category:Museums in Preston Category:Transport in Preston Category:Places